Leslie
Description Made By: '''Claire '''Age: '''15 '''Gender: '''Female '''Colour: '''Amethyst '''Likes: '''Dragons, Art '''Pet Peeve: '''Dragon Slayers Leslie lived on a small island near Silver Land called Draedin, or what outsiders call it Dragon Haven. She grew up to study about dragons and grew to love them as if they were puppies. After a small accident on the way back to her home, Leslie fell off a boat but was saved by a water dragon. She was put on the Ellian Contient where she discovered a dark aura around a certain castle in the area. After a few years she went to seek the dragon the elders had told her about, The Basillisk. Near the entrance she met the group of people she spotted around Gorgo's Castle in her last visit to Serdin. Ice cream was somehow thrown into the conversation and Leslie got confused then ran deeper into the temple. The encounter with the Basillisk didn't go too well and she was getting attacked, the same group came to defeat the dragon. It is also when she finds out about the killing of the dragon mages and Kaze'Aze. She swears her loyalty to them and swore to defeat Kaze'Aze side by side. You can go here to read Leslie's Story. Leslie was first seen at Gorgo's Dungeon at the beginning of the map. She was here for the Serdin Festival and decided to study the Red Gorgos while she was there. Unlocking '''GP MISSION Have you heard of the dragon mage? They were wiped out by Kaze'Aze, but rumors have reached Serdin. There is one more left. If she knows about how the other Dragon Mages were killed, she would be pretty useful on your team. Now she won't just join anyone so you have to prove to her your strength! - Villager - Aquire 30 Signs of Leslie's Proof (Aquired after a win on 3 star excluding trial forest and tower) Defeat Gardoesn 5 times (3 star only) Obtain 2 of Kamiki's Horns (Campion Mode) Slay the Cyclope 5 times (Any star) 10 PvP Wins 8600 GP CASH MISSION Have you heard of the dragon mage? They were wiped out by Kaze'Aze, but rumors have reached Serdin. There is one more left. If she knows about how the other Dragon Mages were killed, she would be pretty useful on your team. She seems to have an interest in crystals try to bribe her with one. 1 Crystal 9400 CASH Quotes Opening "I'll do my very best!" "Best of luck!" "This could be interesting." Taunts "Umm.. I've seen better." "My respect for you is going down." "Don't make me hurt you." "Hurry up and die already!" Countered "OW! That didn't feel too good." Attacking "Hiya!" "HaaA!" "Hmph." Death "Help me.." Ending "Try harder next time." "I was and still am honored." "You learn from your mistakes!" Trivia *Leslie is very cheerful and a honorable person, but can get annoyed if too much is requested of her for too long. #When she was used as a server girl, she got annoyed after the tenth day and threw a glass cup at one of the members, scarely missing them. *Leslie said she remembered someone whom others called "Ma-Chan" when she was 5. This made Mari remember a friendly voice calling her name. #According to Leslie, she was only there for a little while then went back to her hometown. *Leslie and Arme are friends but she is a peeved with her for turning Courage into a goldfish for a few minutes.